Rika Furude
Rika Furude erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 1 "Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang". ''In dieser Staffel wird sie als größerer Nebencharakter dargestellt, doch später entpuppt sie sich als die Hauptfigur der Serie. Zudem ist sie eine der jüngsten Figuren in der Serie. Sie besucht die Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa und geht zusammen in eine Klasse mit ihren Freunden Satoko Houjou, Keiichi Maebara, Mion und (in manchen Szenarien) Shion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuugu, früher mit Satoshi und später auch mit Hanyuu Furude. Zudem gehört sie auch zu Mions Club, der täglich in der Schule stattfindet. Satoko, die ebenfalls zu den jüngsten Figuren der Serie zählt, ist seit Anfang der Serie ihre beste Freundin. Rika Furude ist die Tochter des Shinto-Priesters in Hinamizawa. Trotz ihrer jungen Jahre hat sie als ein Nachkömmling einer der drei großen Herrscherfamilien, Furude, hohes Ansehen. Aus ihrer Familie stammen traditionell die Priester für den Schrein der lokalen Gottheit. Rika genießt eine Ausbildung als Priesterin Oyashiro-samas. Manchmal wird sie auch als "Oyashiro-samas Reinkarnation" bezeichnet, da eine solche in der achten Generation jeweils erstgeborener Töchter entstehen soll. Jährlich beim Watanagashi-Festival übernimmt sie demnach die Rolle der Schreinpriesterin (Miko). Die Tatsache, dass sie als offizielle Nachfolgerin der Schreinwächter angesehen wird, ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass ihre Eltern bereits verstorben sind und ihr als Letzter ihrer Blutlinie diese Pflichten damit automatisch zufallen. Zudem ist Rika die einzige Person, die in der Lage ist, Hanyuu Furude zu sehen, da diese seit Rikas Geburt an ihrer Seite ist. Doch im Inneren tragen die beide ein Geheimnis. Labyrinth des Schicksals thumb|220pxRika stirbt jedes Mal nach dem Watanagashi-Festival und wird ständig, durch Hanyuus Kraft, im Hinamizawa des Juni 1983 wiedergeboren und auch dort erlebt sie die gleiche Zeit wieder und wieder. Die Welt verändert sich jedes Mal und zeigt verschiedene Wege, wie die Menschen agieren, sowie verschiedene Arten von Rikas Tod. Es gibt eine Reihe von Regeln in diesen Welten. Dazu gehört das oft auftretende unkontrolliert gewalttätige Verhalten einer Figur. Zum Beispiel, als Keiichi Maebara, in einer Welt, in eine seltsame Art von Paranoia verfällt und wahnsinnig wird. Ein weiteres Beispiel ist Shion Sonozaki. Sie begeht Morde von extremer Grausamkeit. Oder wenn Rena Ryuugu davon überzeugt ist, dass das Haus Sonozaki in eine Alieninvasion involviert sei. Sie alle sind fürsorgliche, sanfte Personen. Sobald die Zahnräder des Schicksals verkehrt laufen, werden sie durch Täuschung kontrolliert und beginnen tödliche Gewalttaten zu verüben. Wie dem auch sei, die Person, die sich letztendlich so benimmt, kann abhängig von zufälligen Umständen jedesmal eine andere sein. Eine andere Regel: Die drei Todesfälle Tomitake, Takano und Rika gelten als mit der mysteriösen Hinamizawa-Mordserie verbunden. In der Nacht des Watanagashi-Festivals werden Jirou Tomitake und Miyo Takano von einer oder mehr unbekannten Personen ermordet und kurze Zeit darauf wird Rika ebenfalls getötet. Dies wird allem Anschein nach in jeder Welt vorkommen, ungeachtet der sonstigen Umstände. Mit anderen Worten, es passiert nicht zufällig, sondern weil irgendjemand es unbedingt will. Rika erlebte zahllose verschiedene Welten und hat Wissen erlangt, welches andere niemals haben könnten. Die Frage, die sie sehr lange nicht beantworten kann: Wer versucht Rika zu töten, und warum? Rika kann sich an viele Dinge aus vergangenen Welten erinnern, aber ihr eigener Tod ist meist wie von einem Schleier umgeben. Ein Gerücht geht um, dass die Sonozaki-Familie hinter den mysteriösen Morden steckt. Zumindest Rika fiel bereits Shion zum Opfer, die jedoch eigene Gründe unabhängig von ihrer Familie hatte. Rika versucht häufig etwas gegen das von diesen Regeln vorgesehene Geschehen zu unternehmen. Beispielsweise versucht sie von Paranoia Betroffenen wie beispielsweise Shion ein Medikament zu geben, das deren Symptome lindern soll. Allerdings verstehen diese Personen das normalerweise als Angriff, da sie glauben, dass Gift in der Spritze sei. Auch versucht Rika Leute wie Jirou Tomitake und Miyo Takano vor deren Tod zu warnen, jedoch ohne dass diese sie ernst nehmen. In Himatsubushi-hen formuliert Oishi am Ende die Frage, warum Rika vor ihrem Schicksal nicht weggelaufen sei. Einmal versuchte Rika dies tatsächlich und versteckte sich lange im Wald, wodurch sie bis Juli 1983 durchhalten konnte. Dies war ihre längste Lebensdauer. Aber danach geschah dasselbe wie sonst. Auch Zuflucht zu anderen Menschen zu nehmen, half Rika nichts, da ihr niemand glaubte, dass man sie umbringen wolle. Ebenso will ihr niemand glauben, wenn sie anderen Menschen deren Tod voraussagt. Ein anderer Grund, dass Rika nicht einfach wegläuft, ist, dass sie nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch ihre Freunde retten will. Rika will die Menschen, die ihr wichtig sind, beschützen, sich aus dem Labyrinth des Schicksals befreien und ihren Weg zu einer glücklichen Zukunft finden. Ein neues Hinamizawa wird erneut geboren werden. Die Frage ist immer, ob es ihr gelingt, jeden zu beschützen, bis die Zeit um ist, oder ob sie wie immer nichts tun kann, außer wieder aus der Außenperspektive zu beobachten, wie diese Welt ihr Ende findet. Charakter thumb|220pxRika scheint für ihr Alter ein sehr kluges Kind zu sein. Sie ist in der Lage, ihren Tod im Juni 1983 und auch den Tod anderer vorherzusagen. Da Rika eine der kindlichsten in dem Club von Mion ist, versetzt sie Rena mit ihren niedlichen Ausdrücken in Verzückung. Zu diesen Ausdrücken, die sie verwendet, gehörten "Nipaa", "Mii", "Nano desu" (das ist so) oder "patchi patchi" - "klatsch, klatsch" - während sie applaudiert. Zudem drückt sie sich anders als andere aus, zum Beispiel anstatt "Die thumb|220pxKatze" sagt sie "Die Katze nyan nyan". Dies ist Rikas niedliche Seite, die Rena liebt. Doch sobald es um ernste Themen geht, verschwindet Rikas Niedlichkeit. Sie wechselt von "boku" zum "watashi" (dem allgemeinen Ausdruck für "ich", wie er von Erwachsenen gebraucht wird). In diesem "Watashi-Modus" ändert sich ihre Stimme, die sich sonst wie die eines Kindes anhört, zu der dann plötzlich sinkenden Stimme einer erwachsenen Frau. Dies ist in gewissem Sinne ihre wahre Persönlichkeit, die sie vor ihren Freunden, um sie nicht abzuschrecken, geheim hält. Rikas zweiter Charakter-Song (SAGA: Rinne no Hate Ni~) wird fast ausschließlich mit ihrer wahren Persönlichkeit gesungen. In Himatsubushi-hen sieht man das erste Mal ihre wahre Persönlichkeit, als sie Mamoru Akasaka warnte und sagte, er solle zurück in seine Heimatstadt gehen, denn ansonsten würde etwas Schreckliches passieren. Nachdem sie das sagte, wurde sie ohnmächtig und kehrte dann wieder zu ihrer kindlichen Natur zurück. Da Rika schon über 100 Jahre immer wieder geboren wird, kennt sie vieles, was passieren wird, schon im Voraus. Darum genießt sie den Club um so mehr, da Mion als Spielleiterin meist spontan irgendwelche Spiele auswählt und es hier wenig Wiederholungen gibt. Wenn es sich um ein lange geplantes Spiel wie im Spieleladen von Mions Onkel handelt, ist sie um so gelangweilter. Wenn sie in ihrer kindlichen Persönlichkeit ist, ist Rika ein sehr liebes und wohlerzogenes Mädchen, allerdings kann sie in ihrer erwachsenen Persönlichkeit sehr bestimmt, drohend oder auch hart klingen. Rika und Frederica Bernkastel Die über hundertjährige Persönlichkeit, die die ganzen leidvollen Erfahrungen Rikas in sich trägt, nennt sich Frederica Bernkastel. Am Anfang der Manga-Version von Minagoroshi-hen begegnen sich Rika und Frederica Bernkastel und sprechen über die Gesetze des Labyrinths. Der Name wird in der Sound Novel im Kapitel ''Saikoroshi-hen erklärt. Rika gerät dort in eine Welt, in der ihre Eltern noch am Leben sind und sie in der Klasse keine richtigen Freunde hat. Sie tröstet sich mit einer Flasche Wein, die ihr Vater bestellt hat. Sie denkt darüber nach, dass sie und die Rika aus der "Welt ohne Sünden", in die sie gekommen war, zwei verschiedene Personen seien. Ihr eigenes Ich, das sie mit in diese Welt herübergebracht und mit dem sie den Körper der vorigen Rika Furude besetzt hat, nennt sie nach der Beschriftung der Weinflasche Bernkastel (Bernkastel-Kues an der Mosel). Wenn sie ihren Namen in der japanischen Reihenfolge Familienname+Rufname voranstellt, ergibt sich Furude-rika (Frederica) Bernkastel. Eine weitere von Frederica Bernkastel abgeleitete Figur ist Erika Furudo, die im 5. Kapitel von Umineko no Nako Koro ni als schiffbrüchige Besucherin von Rokkenjima auftritt. Aussehen Rika ist ungefähr 11-12 Jahre alt und gehört zu thumb|210pxKleinsten bzw. Jüngsten von den Hauptcharakteren. Sie hat langes blaues Haar in einem Hime- Schnitt (Der Hime-Schnitt ist eine elegante Frisur für glattes Haar), passend zum Image als "Miko". Sie hat große lilafarbene Augen, doch wenn sie böse oder ernst wird, erscheinen sie nicht mehr so groß, sondern schmal. An Schultagen trägt Rika ein weißes Kurzarm-T-Shirt mit einer rosa Schleife um den Hals, einem dunkelblauen Rock, Hosenträgern, weißen Socken und braun-roten Schuhe. An ihren freien Tagen trägt sie meistens ein grünes Sommerkleid mit einer weißen Schleife und weiße Sandalen. Während des Watanagashi-Festivals trägt sie eine traditionelle Miko-Kleidung, komplett mit einer kunstvollen Hacke, die mit Quasten verziert ist. Badekleidung: thumb|210pxKeiichi Maebara meinte in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 1 "Scham Entblößungs Kapitel", dass Rikas Figur immer noch die eines Kindes wäre, aber er musste sie dafür rühmen, einen Bikini zu tragen. Er fand die Bänder ihres pinken Badeanzugs am wichtigsten. Jeder Mann würde behutsam an ihnen ziehen wollen. Zu ihrer Badekleidung gehört ein gelber Schwimmreifen, der ein Muster von pinken Kreisen hat. Mahou Shoujo Oyashiro Rika thumb|210pxWenn sich Rika in ein Magical Girl verwandelt, hat sie (wie sonst auch immer) langes blaues Haar und lilafarbene Augen. Sie trägt ein verspieltes blaues Kleid, das sehr geschmückt ist. Auf dem Kleid befinden sich viele bunte Herzen und Schleifen. Auch um den Hals und auf dem Rücken trägt Rika verschieden große und verschiedenfarbige Schleifen. Zu ihrem Outfit gehören schwarze, lange Socken, blaue Armbänder, schwarze Schuhe mit pinke Schleifen und Katzenohren auf dem Kopf. Zitat *"Wenn du vorhast, deine Foltershow an mir durchzuziehen, entschuldige, aber da verlasse ich vorher lieber die Bühne." *"Nipah!" *"Mii ~ ''" *"... Nano-desu!" *"''Ich will nach Juni 1983 weiter leben und dann werde ich viel größer und meine Brüste werden auch wachsen. Ich werde nicht, für den Rest meines Lebens, in einem Kinderkörper bleiben!" *"Gut. Ich werde ein Spiel mit diesem endlosen Juni spielen." *"Ich werde mit dir spielen. Komm her, Hackbeil-Mädchen!" Minagoroshi-hen / Matsuribayashi-hen Als Tochter des Furude-Familie gilt Rika als Trägerin der (Parasiten-)Königin. Frühe Theorien über das Hinamizawa-Syndrom besagen, dass Rika in dieser Eigenschaft ein notwendiger Teil für das Überleben des gesamten Dorfes ist. Denn sollte sie tot sein, würden alle Dorfbewohner innerhalb von 48 Stunden verrückt und extrem gewalttätig werden. Auf dieser Theorie beruht ein Notfallplan, der die Auslöschung des gesamten Dorfes für den Fall des Todes von Rika vorsieht. Diese Theorie wird jedoch in Watanagashi-hen und Meakashi-hen als unwahr bewiesen, denn als "Mion" bzw. Shion Rika umbringt, werden die Dorfbewohner nicht verrückt, außer Shion, die dann noch weitere ihrer Freunde umbrachte. Sehr viele Dorfbewohner haben großen Respekt vor Rika und verhätscheln sie, was von Dr. Kyousuke Irie und Miyo Takano als Auswirkung ihrer Eigenschaft als Trägerin der Königin interpretiert wird, von der die Dorfbewohner jedoch nichts wissen. Sie verehren generell die Mädchen aus der Familie Furude, Rika jedoch besonders, weil sie als Reinkarnation von Oyashiro-sama gilt. Familie thumb|220px|Rika und ihre MutterRikas Eltern (die Namen sind unbekannt) sind beide gestorben. Ihr Vater war ein Shinto-Priester und ihre Mutter die siebte Generation von weiblichen Erstgeborenen in der Familie. Rika als achte Generation galt als Wiedergeburt Oyashiro-samas. In Saikoroshi-hen sagt ihre Mutter jedoch, dass sie selbst die achte und Rika die neunte Generation sei. Rikas Vater starb am Tag des Watanagashi-Festivals und ihre Mutter kurze Zeit darauf. Nach allgemeinem Vernehmen brachte sich ihre Mutter selbst um, indem sie sich in einem Sumpf warf, nachdem Rikas Vater an einer mysteriösen Krankheit gestorben war. Das Verhältnis zwischen Rika und ihrer Mutter war sehr problematisch. Rika konnte seit ihrer Geburt Hanyuu sehen; Rikas Eltern konnten Hanyuu nicht wahrnehmen. Ihre Mutter versuchte Rika auszureden, dass es Hanyuu gibt, und dies beeinträchtigte das Vertrauen zwischen Rika und ihrer Mutter stark. Vieles, was Kinder von ihren Müttern lernen, lernte Rika anstattdessen von Hanyuu. Ihre Mutter wiederum war dann sehr erstaunt, welche Dinge Rika konnte, ohne dass sie selbst etwas dazu beigetragen hatte, und ihre Entfremdung wurde noch stärker. Zudem fand Rikas Mutter ihre Tochter sehr launisch. Als Rika in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei erfuhr, dass ihre Mutter das Schlüsselfragment zu ihrer alten Welt in sich trägt, war sie sogar bereit, ihre Mutter umzubringen, um dorthin zurückzugelangen. Das Thema "Eltern" hatte sie früher schon abgeschlossen, da sie jedes Mal, in jeder neuen Welt, starben und ihrer Tochter dies zuvor nicht glauben wollten. Irgendwann nach ungefähr 20 Welten gab Rika die Hoffnung auf und fand sich damit ab, dass ihre Eltern nicht leben "können". Jedoch als sie bereit war, ihre Mutter umzubringen, könnte man meinen, dass die "niedliche Seite" Rikas dagegen sprach. Nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben waren, lebte sie mit ihrer besten Freundin, Satoko, in einem nicht sehr großen Haus auf dem Schrein-Gelände.﻿ Sie kann problemlos allein dort leben, weil Kiichiro Kimiyoshi ihr gesetzlicher Vormund ist. Beziehungen Hanyuu Furude: thumb|220pxHanyuu Furude ist seit Rikas Geburt stets an ihrer Seite. Da Rika die achte Generation weiblicher Erstgeborener in der Furude-Familie ist, kann sie als erste Person seit sehr langer Zeit Hanyuu sehen und hören. Hanyuu kommt erst in der zweiten Staffel vor, in dieser wird sie zunächst als Geist gezeigt, in Matsuribayashi-hen dann als für alle sichtbares menschliches Wesen. Rika und Hanyuus Sinne sind verbunden. Das heißt, wenn Rika etwas isst oder trinkt, schmeckt und spürt Hanyuu dies auch, zur gleichen Zeit. Manchmal - als Strafe - isst oder trinkt Rika etwas, das Hanyuu nicht mag, zum Beispiel Curry, Senf oder Wein, da Hanyuu kein würziges Essen und keinen Alkohol mag. Besonders verabscheut Hanyuu scharfe Kimchi-Paste, die Rika mitunter aus einem Glas löffelt. Wenn Rika Hanyu eine Freude machen will, isst sie Süßigkeiten wie zum Beispiel Eis oder Windbeutel. Später, nach über 100 Jahren, in denen Rika immer wieder geboren wurde, geht Hanyuu auch zur Hinamizawa-Schule. Dass Rika schon über 100 Jahre gelebt hat, liegt an Hanyuu. Denn dadurch, dass Rika am Tag des Watanagashi-Festes 1983 starb, war Hanyuu so verletzt, dass sie ihre göttlichen Kräfte benutzte, um Rika in eine "neue Welt" zu teleportieren. Anfangs konnte Hanyuu Rika mehrere Jahre zurückversetzen, so dass Rika in Himatsubushi-hen die Ereignisse mehrerer Jahre voraussagen kann. Später wurde Hanyuu jedoch immer schwächer und konnte die Zeit nur noch wenige Wochen zurückdrehen. Hanyuu neigt zu Traurigkeit und sagt Rika häufig, sie solle nicht zu viel von ihrem neuen Leben erwarten. Hanyuu selbst hält sich für machtlos, was das Labyrinth des Schicksal angeht. Dabei kommt es am Ende vor allem auf sie an. Rika behandelt Hanyuu meist nicht allzu liebe- und respektvoll, da Hanyuu sie immer wieder daran erinnert, dass sie sich nicht allzu große Hoffnungen auf ein glückliches Ende in einer Welt machen solle. Hanyuu hat Angst davor, dass Rika bei einer zu großen Enttäuschung sich völlig aufgeben und apathisch werden könnte. Dann wäre Hanyuu wieder so gut wie allein, so wie in den Jahrhunderten vor Rikas Geburt. Daher versucht sie Rikas Hoffnungen auf die gegenwärtige Welt gering zu halten und gleichzeitig ihre Hoffnungen auf die kommenden Welten zu steigern, um möglichst lange mit Rika zusammen sein zu können. Dass Rika Hanyuu eigentlich sehr liebt, wird in der vierten OVA von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira von "Mini-Rika" offenbart. Satoko Houjou: thumb|220pxSeit Anfang der Serie ist Rika Furude am besten mit Satoko Houjou befreundet. Sie gehen nicht nur in dieselbe Klasse, sondern wohnen auch zusammen, da beide ihre Eltern 1980 bzw. 1981 verloren. Satoko ist die einzige, die sagen kann, wann Rika verärgert ist oder bedrückt ist, sowie die einzige, die sich nicht von den süßen Ausdrücken, die Rika oft benutzt, täuschen lässt. Wie alle ihre Freunde versucht Rika Satoko zu schützen, weil sie den Schmerz, den sie durchgemacht hat, kennt. Zudem ist Rika die einzige, neben Dr. Irie und Takano Miyo, die weiß, dass Satoko regelmäßige Untersuchungen benötigt, damit das Hinamizawa-Syndrom bei ihr nicht stärker wird. Alle anderen (einschließlich Satoko) denken, dass sie unter experimentellen Medikamenten steht. Trotz ihrer engen Bindung in Staffel 1 und 2 ist ihr Verhältnis in Saikoroshi-hen ein anderes. Denn in diesem "Traum", den Hanyuu erschaffen hatte, konnten Rika und Satoko sich nicht leiden. Rika verprügelte sie sogar mit einem Stuhl. Dies lag unter anderem daran, dass Rikas und Satokos Eltern noch lebten und sie sich nie so nahe gekommen waren. Keiichi Maebara: Keiichi Maebara und Rika sind sehr gut miteinander befreundet. Sie scheint nicht in ihn verliebt zu sein, obwohl es ihr nicht gefallen hat, als Rena ihre Gefühle gegenüber Keiichi gestand. Rika hat eine Menge Respekt vor ihm, allerdings ärgert sie ihn immer während der Club-Aktivitäten. Rika hält ihn für die einzige Hoffnung, ihrem Schicksal zu entkommen, und ist oft über seine Handlungen überrascht. Keiichi war der erste, der sich an vorherige Welten erinnerte, zum Beispiel an die Welt von Onikakushi-hen, als er Rena und Mion umbrachte. Dies mag einer der Gründe sein, dass Rika versucht Keiichi zu schützen. Rena Ryuugu: thumb|220px|Rena im "Kawaii Modus".Rena Ryuugu ist seit Beginn der Serie sehr gut mit Rika befreundet. Da Rika eine der Kindlichsten in dem Club von Mion ist, versetzt sie Rena mit ihren niedlichen Ausdrücken in Verzückung. Oft findet Rena sie niedlich, wenn sie Strafspiel-Outfits trägt und will sie "mit nach Hause nehmen." Rika mag Renas freundliche und unschuldige Persönlichkeit und versucht, sie vor einem Rückfall in das Hinamizawa-Syndrom zu schützen, an dem Rena in Ibaraki gelitten hat. Zudem gehören Rena und Rika zu denen, die sich am wenigsten streiten. Trivia *Von allen Charakteren stirbt Rika am regelmäßigsten. Jedoch schaffte sie es am Ende der 2. Staffel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai", mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde, gegen das Schicksal zu kämpfen. *Rika hat zwei Persönlichkeiten. *Sie kann sowohl das Schicksal anderer als auch ihres vorhersehen. *Rika Furude ähnelt Frederica Bernkastel aus Umineko no Naku Koro ni. *Sie ist einer der wichtigsten Hauptcharaktere - wie wichtig, stellt sich erst in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai heraus. *Anscheinend vermisst Hanyuu die Zeit, in der Rika genau so wie Mini-Rika war. Realfilm ﻿Aika spielt im Realfilm Rika Furude. Galerie Sound Novel Furude Rika.jpg|Rika in der Sound Novel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna Rika Sportbekleidung.png|Sportbekleidung Rika Schuluniform.png|Schuluniform Rika Miko.png|Miko Rika Freizeitoutfit.png|Freizeitoutfit ﻿en:Furude Rika Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Weiblich